Viniendose en el closet
by lios hijo del caos
Summary: Maldito – dijo el rubio recuperando la compostura – ya veras, te demandare y ahora el mundo sabrá que eres un violador… si le diré al mundo que me violaste ¡TRES VECES!Solo fue una – alego el pelinegro sumamente asustado ante la idea – solo fue una¿ya te


Advertencia: la de siempre estos personajes no me pertenecen, lalalalalala. Lenguaje altamente sucio y obceno.

Este es un obsequio de cumpleaños para mi amigo Dark devil... mejor conocido en estos lares como Dark guy

Disfruten este fic pueñetero. gracias

* * *

Viniendose en el closet

-¿quieres quitar tu varita de entre mis nalgas por favor?- pregunto o exigió en un susurro ligeramente jadeante el pálido rubio que se encontraba escondido en el armario de las escobas junto con el héroe del mundo mágico; si en efecto Draco Malfoy se encontraba dándole la espalda a Harry Potter en un intento de esconderse del conserje del colegio quien casi los pilla en un duelo a mitad de la noche. Al no obtener respuesta el rubio decidió tomar la varita entre sus manos pero ni toda la preparación psicológica de estar encerrado en un estrecho armario con su peor enemigo lo habían dejado listo para lo que encontró, la varita de Harry no era la "varita mágica de Harry" era por mucho lejos de ser una varita, comencemos por el grosor, el calor, la dureza, la longitud y no podemos olvidar la humedad.

Claro el pervertido, caliente y puñetero chico de 17 años estaba que reventaba los pantalones de la excitación, Draco Malfoy por mucho era el chico con el culo mas rico que había visto, era delicioso a la mirada, en especial después de una elegante caída a manos de Harry Potter, o montando la escoba delineando perfectamente la redondez, lo esponjoso y probablemente caliente culo. Y para su sorpresa no se equivoco, era un gran culo y caliente lo que tenia enfrente de su "varita". – ¿alguien podía culparlo de tener el pene babeante con ese culo enfrente? – se pregunto el chico de ojos verdes – nadie - se contesto a si mismo y siguió disfrutando de sentir en su pene las deliciosas nalgas del rubio.

- Merlín – suspiro el chico de rubios cabellos cuando comprendió lo que tenia aprisionando entre sus nalgas, en teoría debería estar furioso, gritando obscenidades, golpeándolo hasta dejarlo mas idiota, morderlo, hacer algo mas allá de recular y morderse los labios, pero es que era simplemente imposible, sentía como le quemaba las nalgas, la respiración de dragón del chico de cabellos negros golpeando su sensible cuello, el morbo de estar encerrados en un espacio tan reducido, las manos recorriendo lentamente su abdomen atrayéndolo mas casi clavándose el miembro con todo y ropa entre sus nalgas, todo era sumamente erótico, el sudor escurriéndole por la piel pegando la ropa como una segunda dermis, los dedos atrevidos calientes a punto ígneo acariciando su entrepierna, la saliva que le quemaba el cuello por los apasionados besos y hacia que su piel se erizara de una forma electrificante y plagada de sensualidad.

Harry si es que a ese bruto encendido por la pasión del momento, por el hervidor de hormonas cachondas se le puede seguir llamando así perdió el pudor, la vergüenza, la moral, el sentido común, la dignidad y todas aquella virtudes que lo harían despreciar su conducta y sus acciones, no ya no era Harry Potter el niño que vivió, era simplemente un pene muy necesitado de calor, calor que el pronunciado redondo y apetecible culo de Draco Malfoy podría proporcionarle, el aroma dulzor y de sudor en la piel del pálido chico se estrellaba contra su olfato excitándolo hasta lo mas profundo de sus pulmones, el sabor ligeramente salado de su piel expuesta, los temblores involuntarios del rubio y su prominente erección solo hacia que deseara mas, el reculeo sabroso del chico mas odiado del colegio – si, odiado hasta la madre, pero que culo señores, que culo – se repetía el chico de negros cabellos.

No debía responder a la estimulación, era imperdonable que se doblegara por un puto pene rozándole las nalgas, era inaudita la situación, pero que chido se sentía como punzaba en sus nalgas, las manos cachondas recorriéndolo, la puta boca que le estaba succionando la arrogancia, la vanidad, el prestigio, las buenas costumbres, el apellido – hagg- los gemidos, quería mas, mucho mas, ahora el pendejo caliente de Potter terminaría lo que empezó. Con mucho cuidado desabrocho sus pantalones y estos cayeron por inercia como un telón en una obra de teatro mostrando a los principales actores, dos prominentes nalgas, suaves como la piel de un durazno, tersa, dura pero mas comestibles que la fruta y sobre todo hirvientes, calientes a punto de turrón, y el turrón necesita que se mezcle, que se bata con una paleta para darle cuerpo, pero quien necesita una paleta de madera, cuando tiene una mas grande, mas jugosa, mas caliente y mas gruesa verga que jamás había sentido antes o mas bien nunca, hasta ese momento en las puertas de su culo.

El pelinegro sintió el moviendo previendo un golpe o algo sanguinario, pero no se espero que el rubio se bajara los pantalones y solo pudo pensar – que rico estas – las manos recorrieron a velocidad de muerte la piel expuesta, la cadera bien estrecha, las fabulosas nalgas que lo hacían babear, el abdomen plano, el ombligo hundido coronado con una fina línea de vellos que conducen al valle del placer donde se yergue un monumento de carne escoltado por un par de testículos gordos y peludos, que fueron atacados sin tregua ni piedad por las manos hirvientes del pelinegro, las salvajes manos recorrieron todo ese trayecto, marcando la piel con las uñas, enterrándose entre la dermis ardiente y suave del rubio, quien se movía mas y pedía mas como la mas perra de la jauría.

La mente del rubio se fue hacer unas compras a la tierra del remordimiento dejándolo libre de juicio por unas horas, y sin la molesta presión de valores y ética, separo las piernas hasta donde el pequeño armario le permitía levantando aun mas sus esponjosas nalgas, sintiendo como las caricias se hacían mas intensas y profundas, como el pelinegro luchaba por acoplarse, para colarse entre sus piernas; lo desquiciaba que Harry siguiera con pantalones, quería sentir la turgente dureza sin limitaciones sobre su goloso trasero, sentir la piel ardiente en contacto con la suya, la baba seminal del enorme ariete rozándole el botón de placer entre sus nalgas, decidido a cumplir su deseo el rubio masajeo la parada herramientas del pelinegro y con un adiestramiento impropio de un joven neófito en esos menesteres logro después de tres pellizcos, una mordida en el cuello y tres tirones bajar el pantalón de su atacante, claro puede que la pasión y la locura del momento lo invadan pero después de todo es un Malfoy y a demás de Slytherin y lo que Potter le estaba haciendo era una violación, la cuestión era ¿hasta donde actuar o dejar de hacerlo para que siga considerándose una violación? - A la mierda la respuesta – se respondió el rubio cuando el glande baboso, caliente y duro rozo su ano, el cadencioso mover de caderas, el pene duro como roca pero terso como un tallo se desplazaba entre el canal de las nalgas del rubio, la abundante emanación de precume facilitaba el ir y venir, era orgiásticamente fantástico, durante un momento los cuerpo se movían al compás de la música del desenfreno de sus cuerpos, la calentura en su máxima expresión, pero todo exploto cuando el pelinegro se centro en la puerta trasera del rubio, rozando el botón de color rozado sin vellos y sorprendentemente dilatado, el cipote del ojiverde resumo baba tallándose en los pliegues anales de su victima, rozando con insistencia dando pequeños piquetes que enloquecían al rubio por las ansias que fueran mas profundas, mientras las diestras manos del puñetero Potter recorrían la dureza y longitud del rubio ahogándolo en el mar del éxtasis, los dientes encajados en su cuello destilando veneno puro de pasión, el culeo intenso del rubio facilito que el cíclope babeante pasara el primer anillo de carne del pálido chico – la puta – susurro el chico cuando el pene comenzó a invadirlo sin mas preparación que la baba y la calentura, se entrego al ardiente escozor de sus pliegues anales ahora extendidos por la profanación turgente y fogosa del pelinegro, la jugosa verga se hacia paso por el ardiente y goloso culo del rubio que se abría con hambre devorando a su invasor hasta la empuñadura, sin frenarse aun cuando el pubis del pelinegro le acariciaban las nalgas, quería mas, mas, mas, mas, con las manos separo sus nalgas hundiéndose mas la dolorosa estaca que lo profanaba con mas pasión que furia.

Quemaba hasta la madre, era el culo más goloso, más suave y más caliente que había profanado, era simplemente como hundirte en la suavidad del éxtasis, el ojiverde lo tomo de la cintura hundiéndose lo mas que pudo, las esponjosas nalgas rozándole los huevos era el nirvana, el pene del rubio babeando en abundancia, su bajo abdomen completamente subyugado por el peso de ese maravilloso culo hambriento, devorándolo exprimiéndolo, mordiéndolo con su suavidad de terciopelo, estaba adentro, calido y protegido en la cueva de placer del rubio, quien hambriento de placer comenzó a girar las caderas incitándolo a moverse, a apoderser por completo del territorio conquistado, la sangre mezclada con la baba de cíclope lubricando las entradas y salidas del profanador, sentía como le escurría por las piernas el presemen y lo excitaba hasta la gloria, era profundamente doloroso pero adictivo el dolor entre sus nalgas, su miembro estaba a punto de estallar.

Pasaron los minutos mas salvajes de su vida, culeado sin tregua y sin descanso, la piel marcada por el paso del volcán Potter que en breve haría erupción llenándolo de gloria y ricura, mientras las diestras manos en el arte de la puñeta exprimían sin descanso el pálido pene ahora rojo como la grana escurriendo su lubricante natural facilitando la masturbación; le ardía y le dolía el culo pero era un placer que lo hacia vibrar hasta la medula en especial cuando las estocadas eran profundas, duras y rudas. Aun faltaba algo para llegar al verdadero éxtasis, el detonante fue la boca del pelinegro que envolvió la suya en un beso fuerte demandante, urgido y sumamente húmedo donde las lenguas daban estocadas sin herir de muerte pero estimulando el orgasmo que llego de golpe y súbito en un hervidero de semen y espasmos.

Quería gritar, morder, enloquecer de pasión, era por mucho la experiencia mas apasionada y entregada que jamás hubiera deseado, necesitaba apoderarse del ultimo resquicio de cordura del rubio, sentirlo subyugado, rendido, sumiso en una palabra – mío – y arraso con los labios rojos y abiertos de su presa, en un beso rudo, sublime y sumamente dulce en su humedad; cuando sintió la entrega completa y apretada del rubio, las contracciones en el delicioso y suave anillo anal se permitió rugir en semen y placer enfermizo que atan al vicio, a ese culo vicioso y glotón del rubio.

La puerta salpicada en semen, su culo gorgoteando semen, y aun así la sonrisa llena de satisfacción era enorme y lúdica, la respiración agitada de un corazón que lucha por recuperar el ritmo después del maratón de orgasmos recién inaugurado pero que pronto se volverá tradición Malfional. Las rodilla le temblaban su vida se había ido a través de su semen y ahora estaba en el calido culo del rubio, pero aun así que sabroso orgasmo y ahora sabría como obtenerlo siempre.

Maldito – dijo el rubio recuperando la compostura – ya veras, te demandare y ahora el mundo sabrá que eres un violador… si le diré al mundo que me violaste ¡TRES VECES!

Solo fue una – alego el pelinegro sumamente asustado ante la idea – solo fue una

¿ya te vas? – pregunto el rubio sonriendo vicioso y putesco.

Fin


End file.
